


True Happiness

by Multifiiction



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Antichrist - Fandom, Michael Langdon - Fandom
Genre: AU, Children, Dad Michael Langdon, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love, Married Characters, Married Couple, Mom Reader, Mommy Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Michael knows that his son is just like him, so when he grows up during the night, Michael is very interested to see your reaction.
Relationships: Daddy Michael Langdon / Mommy Reader, Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon x Reader, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Kudos: 87





	True Happiness

Your son, your tiny little son, who was born not too long ago, was now a grown up man. Not to mention that he like almost exactly like his father.   
Sure you should have expected this to happen, his father grew up very quickly as well. And there you stood, in his room, stunned that the little toddler you put to bed last night was now a teenager, although Michael warned you about the possibility of his son growing up just as quickly as he did, you hoped to have your son as a cute little man for a bit longer. But it seemed like his genes had other ideas.  
You didn’t notice Michael walking towards you, he too, stopped and looked at his son. Even if he expected this to happen, he was still a bit stunned.  
Michael watched you, he felt sorry for you, he hoped that you will not get angry. And he was more than surprised when you snapped out of your thoughts and went ahead to wake your baby boy up. Michael watched as you kissed your son and whispered with a sweet voice to him.  
“Adriel, my darling, its morning, you have to get up.” Michael watched as the teen opened his eyes. Adriel, he choose that name it means follower of God, Michael choose it to mock God since he thought that naming the child Lucifer would be too in-your-face.   
Michael followed your every move that day. He remembered his past and the way he grew up, and he wanted to make sure nor his son, nor his wife would go through such horrible things.  
But you were amazing. You still cared for Adriel like he was a toddler, and he could see it in the boy’s eyes that he very much enjoyed it. Michael had flashbacks all day, comparing how people treated him with the way you treated your son.   
After lunch, while your child took a nap, he even asked you about it.  
“Why can you accept and love him the way you do, when I was his age all I got was anger and yelled at.”  
“Maybe because I love him? Like I actually try and I won’t push him away? Yes, he grew up and now his body is not a child’s but his mind is. Doesn’t matter how he looks like, he needs to learn values according to his age and the way he behaves.” Michael was stunned.  
He knew you were an intelligent woman, he knew that from the moment he saw you and he fell in love. He remembers asking you or his father for proof that you actually love him and you weren’t just pretending so you can live. Michael thought he got many proof for that in the past, when you saved him in Outpost or when you married him or when you gave him a child or when you just lay there on his chest, during the nights, thinking that he was asleep while you talked about how much you love him, but this, this was above it all. Your true and unconditional love for your child, the Antichrist’s child was meant more than anything else.  
While some would try and kill or blame the child, you didn’t. You shoved the true qualities of a mother, something Michael never had and loved Adriel unconditionally.  
After that, he looked at you with even more love, even more lust and even more care. He watched you interact with Adriel, the way you spoke with patience, love and care, the way you made the boy smile. Michael thought that he was happy in the past, like when his son was born, but no, as he watched you play with Adriel, he realized that this is what true happiness is.


End file.
